


Somebody Else

by MaggieWJV



Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crying Jack Kline, F/M, First broken heart, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV
Summary: The guys don’t know why Jack doesn’t want to leave his room.(Jack founds out his ex has a new boyfriend)
Series: Jack trying to be normal 101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is supposed to be a second part for “Teenage Dream”.
> 
> I tried to finish that fic, but the true is it was inspired on my own relationship, and the guy I was dating was an assbutt like a Cas would say :)

The boys were worried, Jack had been in his room all day, he didn’t want to eat or talk. They didn’t know what had happened, yesterday he seemed fine, it all started that morning when he said he didn’t want breakfast.

Cas knocked the door. Silence. He knocked again. Silence. They were getting worried when the finally heard something, a loud sob. They all entered together and found Jack lying in bed crying his eyes out.

“Buddy, what’s wrong?” Sam was the first to approach him.

“She-“ Jack couldn’t manage to say anything without sobbing “She has- she has another boyfriend”

“What?” Dean didn’t understand a thing, at first he thought the kid was crying about heaven related problems or something similar, he was kind of glad that it was only teen stuff.

“She? Peggy?” Cas asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah” Jack kept hugging his pillow.

“But I thought you said it was okay, the breakup” Sam tried to understand the situation.

“It was okay because she told me she didn’t want to be in a relationship, she told me I wasn’t the problem, but I must be the problem because not even two weeks later she has somebody else” Jack said through tears.

The three men in the room didn’t know what to do, Castiel was an angel and the other two, they had worst breakup experiences.

“You’re not the problem Jack” Dean put his hand in Jack’s shoulder “you’re an amazing kid and heartbreaks are horrible but they don’t last forever”

“She used me, she used me and she left me and she’s back with her ex” Jack stopped crying and faced his three parents. “She was my first everything, my first crush, my first kiss, my first time, my first girlfriend, it didn’t mean anything to her”

They all went silent, Cas grabbed his phone.  
“What are you listening?”

“Just a song I’ve been listening all day”

Cas played the song.

_And at first I thought it was a lie_   
_I took all my things that make sounds_   
_The rest I can do without_   
_I don't want your body_   
_But I hate to think about you with somebody else_   
_Our love has gone cold_   
_You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

“Okay, this ain’t healthy” Dean said and paused the music. “Stop listening to that crap, you’ll feel worse”

“It isn’t crap, is a great song” Jack frowned.

“Anyway you shouldn’t be listening sad music”

_I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone_   
_And then leaving with somebody else_   
_No, I don't want your body_   
_But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_   
_Come on baby_   
_This ain't the last time that I'll see your face_   
_Come on baby_   
_You said you'd find someone to take my place_

As the music sounded, the guys didn’t know what to do, the Winchester way was just pushing your feelings down but the kid was still hugging his pillow and crying.

“Okay, this is what we’re gonna do” Dean said and Jack looked at him.

“Today just today, you’ll cry, we’ll buy you ice cream and that breakup crap, you can keep listening to that horrible music” Dean raised his finger “but tomorrow is another day, just let it out now and tomorrow won’t hurt” the last part was all a lie, he knew you just can’t control your feelings.

“That’s a good idea, and you don’t have to be alone, we’re here” Cas said. “If you need to talk or if you need a hug”

Jack smiled and hugged Cas for a few seconds.  
“I’m sorry, I know there’s more important stuff to worry about”

“Nothing’s more important than you” Sam interrupted him.

“I wouldn’t say th-“ Dean shut up. “I mean yeah what Sam said”

“Thanks guys” Jack said more calm. “Can I have chocolate ice cream?”

“Anything you want, kid” Dean left the room.

“And we should change the music” Sam took Jack’s phone.

“Yeah that’s probably for the best” Jack smiled. “There’s a song that always makes me feel better…”

* * *

Dean had the ice cream and a box of tissues, just in case. He opened the door and found a lip sync competition.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a boss_   
_I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss_   
_I'm a bitch, I'm a boss_   
_I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss_   
_I'm a bitch, I'm a boss_   
_I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss_   
_I'm a bitch, I'm a boss_   
_I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss_

At least the kid was happy. He joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry for that weird ending.


End file.
